


Tantrum

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Gershwin [3]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: It turns out Blake really likes to see Nadine being in charge.
Relationships: Blake Moran/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Gershwin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tantrum

She couldn’t remember the last time she was this livid, though it didn’t really surprise her that it was Russell Jackson of all people who shoved her to that point. He was an ass on the best of days, but his tirade, his attack, on her boss who’d already been victimized repeatedly all day was a step too far. She’d sat back and watched fake news tear the Secretary down, and then Marty Fucking Hawk tear her down even further and through all of that, Nadine felt she’d kept her head in the game fairly well.

But Russell was one thing she didn’t have to suck up and stand there and listen to.

Her own lashing out surprised her as much as she was certain it did everyone else, once she’d started though it felt good to get it all out into the open. The media was making the job vicious and it was bad enough fighting the world at large, she couldn’t stomach an inch of fighting it within their own ranks. It’d had its effect though, Russell had been stunned into submission, turning tail in a far more subdued manner than when he’d arrived. She turned on her heel to face her boss, sinking into a chair as the fight drained out of her, her eyes taking in the room, surveying who else witnessed her unravelling. Aside from herself and the Secretary, though, there was only one other person left. Blake.

He was hidden in the shadows behind the desk in the next room. Not truly hidden, they’d all known he was there when Russell’d stormed in, more like momentarily forgotten. His eyes now were searing into her, she could feel it and it made her breath catch as she worked out her apologies. As she spoke, he brought a drink to them, setting it on the table and then hovering at the edge of the conversation. She could feel him watching her and she wanted so badly to look up but worried what would be looking back.

The Secretary made an excuse to flee to her own room and Nadine stood, finally risking facing him. The fire in his eyes made her step back. Actually take a physical step back. “Blake?”

His gaze tore away, checking the room just in case before he closed the space between them again and leaned in. “I want you.” His voice was low, rough, and it held a hunger that was like electricity through her body.

He pulled away and turned toward the hall before she could find a response, leaving her to chase him toward his own room. Once inside, she watched him close and lock the door, turning so he was facing her with that burning look still in his eyes. When he began to stalk across the room, she stepped back again until her legs hit the bed. She knew she wasn’t in any danger, but it didn’t stop that look from feeling dangerous. He grabbed her, one hand holding her arm while the other cupped her head and then he was taking her breath away with a heated kiss that continued until her lungs burned and she was pressing against his chest to get him to break away.

He pulled back and his fingers began tracing along the row of tiny buttons down the front of her shirt, that glint returning to his eye again. “This is a four-hundred-dollar shirt, Blake. Think very carefully.” She warned him. If he planned on going down that road, he’d have to pony up for his decision.

He laughed but pulled his hand away anyway, opting instead to tug it free of her pants and up over her head as he pushed her back, dropping her onto the bed as he twisted the shirt, effectively trapping her wrists in it. “All mine.” He growled into her skin as he wrapped an arm around her and hauled her up the mattress so she was fully laying down, caught beneath him. “Do you have any idea what you looked like back there?”

She shuddered as he crawled along her body, one hand holding her bindings as he straddled her hips, something he’d never done before. She could tell he was still holding his own weight, but he was settled more on her than he’d ever done, with his feet hooked over her knees so she couldn’t even bend them. A finger from his free hand was tracing a line between her breasts.

“I’m used to seeing you in charge, but that… that was on another level.” She stared up at him as he rocked over her. “I want so bad to just pin you down and take all that raw power and…” He finished whatever he was going to say with a groan.

It took Nadine moment to see that even now, he was still waiting from permission. “I don’t think you have the guts.” She put on her best authoritative gaze, daring him to do his best. The weight vanished as he moved to strip naked before pulling her shoes off and then the rest of what she was wearing. Both naked, he retook his position, holding her bound wrists as he began an oral assault along her body. She arched as his teeth sank in at tender spots, doing her best not to cry out. His length was against her leg, shifting and dragging as he applied stimulation with his hand and mouth as far as he could reach.

She felt owned, possessed, trapped under his body as he showered hers with attention. There would be bruises where he was biting a little harder than usual, but it only served to drive her higher. The next moment took her by surprise when he pulled away only to flip her over, still holding her hands over her head as he straddled her ass. She was pinned, face down in the mattress and in an instant, any euphoria that had been building was gone. Her arms were straight over her head, blocking her being able to turn her face and he was down her back, biting his way along her spine. Her body wasn’t reacting to it now, however. “Stop.” It was neither loud nor forceful and at first she wasn’t entirely certain he’d even hear it, but before she could debate that, she was facing the ceiling again with a worried Blake looking down at her from the side as he worked quickly to free her hands.

Before she could process his movements, Blake was off the bed, finding his boxers and moving to the far side of the room. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait!” She pushed herself upright. “Don’t go.” Patting the bed, she gave him a pleading look. “Please come back.” She didn’t reach for the sheet to cover up. “I just…am not comfortable with being face down trapped that way. I’m sorry, it’s never come up before.” Finding her dropped blouse-turned-cuffs, she held it out as a peace offering. “I didn’t mind the shirt. Or anything else. Truly.” The hesitant and almost disbelieving look he was giving her reminded her of the Blake from years ago. “Including the taking charge and dominating. Please come back?”

She watched him look everywhere but at her. This was definitely uncharted territory for them, all of it; he’d never acted so possessively, nor had she ever had a reason to put a stop to something. She trusted him before, and she trusted him even more now. Blake didn’t move for several minutes and then when he did move, it was with careful, gentle motions as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, boxers still on. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“Hey.” Nadine crawled across the mattress, wrapping her arms over his shoulders from behind. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t know and as soon as I said something, you respected me enough to stop.” The momentum was long gone now, which she thought was a shame, but perhaps they could still salvage some part of the moment. She pressed a line of kisses along his jaw. “I’m sure there’ll be another opportunity, given how this week’s been going. Get naked again and come lay down.” Encounters between them had never required this much talking. A small amount of prodding and Blake was once again naked, laying on the bed looking up at her with the obviousness of his killed mood on display. “Close your eyes.” She decided that, for once, the focus should instead be on his pleasure instead of hers.

Looking him over, she mused to herself that he really was a living work of art. He took pride in his appearance and his health and the result was the display before her now. With a plan in mind, she shifted so she was kneeling between his feet and began showering attention up his body. She wanted to take hours, do it right, but at any moment someone could knock on his door and they’d have to go. Working her way to the juncture of his thighs, she decided to show him he wasn’t the only one in the room with a skilled mouth.

==

Stepping into his bathroom, Nadine checked her makeup, frowning at the lack of lipstick but then grinning again when she thought of where she’d left it. Given the looming risk of being interrupted, she’d skipped some of her best moves and dove right into sucking his prick to hardness, letting him guide her head when he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. It had been enough to get him to loosen up again.

Before she’d been able to make him come, he’d pulled her away and flipped them over again, pinning her hands over her head as he hoisted one of her knees up, sinking in hot and fast, ravaging her body until they were both struggling to stay silent. It wasn’t quite the same as how they’d started, but his lips crashed into hers and they got there in the end.

Blake entered the bathroom behind her, already fully put back together and if she’d not been able to smell the faint hints of sex under the cologne that he’d reapplied, she wouldn’t have had a clue about what he’d just spent the last half hour doing. Meeting her eyes in the mirror, he leaned down to wrap his arms around her, curling so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. “Come back tonight?”

She gave a slight scoff in the back of her throat; they didn’t do this. Didn’t have a relationship. Not one that extended beyond these casual, undiscussed, hookups. But then again, they’d never done them outside of one of their homes before either. “Blake…” She shook her head, prompting a blissed smile from him as he buried his nose in her hair. God, he was obsessed with her hair, and it did something to her.

“It won’t be the same as earlier. Well… I really doubt it anyway. But trying to be silent so the rest of the rooms don’t hear us, that’d be something.” He was still speaking directly into her curls. “And I really want to do this right… It’s been a while.”

“Okay.” She relented, giggling when his face popped up like a kid at Christmas. “I’ll come.”

The gleeful grin slipped into something sultry. “That’s my plan.”

She couldn’t help the bark of laugher, turning in his arms and placing an uncharacteristic kiss on his lips. “I’ll hold you to that.” She could play that game too. Pulling his face close, she brought their lips together again, pulling him deeper until he started to double her back as he tried to bring their bodies together. She barely had time to register the frustrated growl deep in his throat before his hands moved to her ass and she was hoisted onto the counter, their make out session only deepening. Somewhere in her mind, Nadine knew they should wrap it up, but it felt so good that she didn’t bother with reasonable thought; ignoring his phone chirping and then hers, not stopping until a knock rapped on his door.

He pulled back breathing hard, and her eyes drifted down his suit, seeing the obvious tenting of his pants just from the kissing. “Stay there.” He whispered. “I plan to finish this.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then turned the corner to open the door, buttoning his jacket as he walked away.

Nadine listened as the Secretary spoke in the hall, explaining that plans had changed once again and she was going out, but would need Blake to accompany her. He told her he’d be ready in five minutes and then closed the door again, returning immediately to wrap his arms around her. “Five minutes. That’s four minutes to do something with you and one minute to decide if my hair can be saved.”

She pressed one hand against the line of his slacks. “What do you think we can accomplish in four minutes?”

His eyes rolled back as he thrust into her hand. “I don’t think that, unfortunately.” His mouth moved down, finding that sensitive spot beneath her ear and sucking there.


End file.
